In Your Arms, I am Complete
by ChibiKitsuneOfEgypt
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Yami and Yugi just want to spend some time together; but with work and school constantly pulling them away, the boys find this a feat in and of itself. Throw in the lack of contact and the rising ache from that 'empty place' and you have a recipe for disaster. But as long as they have each other, they can overcome anything.


ChibiKit- Hey everyone, so I have another birthday request fic, this one from _**karia curtis**_ to _**karia Finley**_. I hope you like it and Happy Birthday. To everyone else, Happy Valentine's day! Since the birthday girl's birthday falls on Feb 17, I thought a Valentine's Day/ Red Day fic was in store. Therefore, I hope you all enjoy it.

_**Notes (PLEASE READ AS IT IS IMPORTANT TO THE STORY):**_

_**Red and White Day:**_

_**-In Japan, Red Day, also known as Valentine's Day, is still considered a romantic day, but rather than both males and females exchanging gifts, girls will give gifts and chocolate to their friends, family members, significant other, and male co-workers. Many women feel obliged to give chocolates to all male co-workers, except when the day falls on a Sunday. This is known as giri-choko, from giri ("obligation") and choko, ("chocolate"), with unpopular co-workers receiving only "ultra-obligatory" chō-giri choko cheap chocolate. This contrasts with honmei-choko or "favorite chocolate", which is chocolate given to a loved one. Friends, especially girls, may exchange chocolate referred to as tomo-choko, from tomo meaning "friend".**_

_**-On "White Day" the reverse happens: men who received a honmei-choco ("'chocolate of love") or giri-choco ("courtesy chocolate") on Valentine's Day are expected to return the favor by giving gifts. Men are expected to return gifts that are at least two or three times more valuable than the gifts received on Valentine's Day. Not returning the gift is perceived as the man placing himself in a position of superiority, even if excuses are given. Returning a present of equal value is considered as a way to say that the relationship is being cut. Originally only chocolate was given, but now the gifts of jewelry, accessories, clothing and lingerie are usual. According to the official website of White Day, the color white was chosen because it's the color of purity, evoking "pure, sweet teen love", and because it's also the color of sugar. The initial name was "Ai ni Kotaeru White Day" (Answer Love on White Day). **_

_**-This story is a somewhat sequel to "The Empty Spaces" but you don't necessarily have to read it to understand (though it may help and give some context). As I've mentioned before, I tend to lean more towards the Japanese spelling of the characters names, rather than the American names, so **_

Names:

Anzu - Tea

Jounouchi - Joey

Honda – Tristin

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**_

_**0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0**_

There were a lot of reds as he made his way down the downtown Domino strip, bewildered eyes taking in the mass amount of hearts, teddy bears, chocolates, and decoration that came with the Holiday. Even with the biting cold and misty snow, citizens would not be deterred in their quest to fulfill their social obligations that came with the bright celebration. Aibou had explained the significance of Red/Valentine's Day and White Day some time ago, when the two of them had still been sharing a body; but even now, the amount of fanfare that came with the festivities still astounded him. Weren't you supposed to express your love to your significant other every day of year, rather than just when the candy stores told you to?

When Aibou had explained Red and White day to him, he had been curious, as he did not have memories of his own past life and was eager to absorb any information his Aibou had on the culture he had found himself in. Aibou had explained that in Japan, Red Day, also known as Valentine's Day, was mainly celebrated by women and girls who would impart gifts such as homemade or store bought chocolates to the men, boys, and friends in their lives as an expression of love, courtesy, or social obligation. Which would explain the one year Anzu-chan had requested his presence and then proceeded to hand him a box of homemade chocolates while blushing heavily and stammering that they were "Friendship chocolates" before hurrying away. What was curious was that though the rest of the men in their group had also received a box, his had been larger in size and filled much more heavily with chocolates. Aibou had been upset for weeks after that and had shut him off from their shared connection for some time; it was some years later when he looked back and discovered that his Aibou, who had still maintained his crush on Anuz-chan, had been heartbroken to be presented with such evidence that the brunette favored his darker half.

Funny how years later he was now the one sharing an apartment with the smaller duelist and Anzu-chan had moved to America to pursue her dreams of being a dancer.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Atemu, who had once again taken up his name of Yami, stopped in front of a shop window and stared into the reflective glass at the mass amounts of heart shaped candies, balloons, giant teddies, and chocolates; his mind beginning to buzz as he tried to decide what to get his lover for the holiday. Though Red Day was mainly an obligation for the female population to express their affection to the respective males in their lives, he and Aibou, like many other males in their situation, had decided that they too would exchange gifts, one of them taking Valentine's Day while the other picked up White day, only to swap the next year. He just couldn't remember for the life of him if it was his turn or Yūgi's to take Valentine's Day.

Things had been rather hectic lately for the two lovers and so it was understandable that his brain be a little scrambled. What with Aibou about to finish his junior year of college, having exams, and taking on more duties at his internship at a gaming company he had acquired a year ago before they moved, while Yami himself worked at Kaiba Corp., and thus now had to deal with the devil of all bosses known as Kaiba Seto. Not to mention dealing with the constant scorn and disgust dished out by Yūgi's mother every time they went to visit his mother and grandfather. The two lovers had barely had any time for themselves the past few weeks and living on your own and handling your own bills and finances was never easy. Therefore, they hadn't really had a moment to even discuss the upcoming holiday.

Maybe he should get Aibou a gift regardless of if it was his turn or not; the poor chibi had been working himself ragged lately and deserved some sign of his lover's appreciation and love. Besides, that ever present "empty place" in the back of his brain was itching almost none stop now, what with the lack of contact between him and Aibou. A gift and some quality time with his lover sounded like a splendid idea right about now.

Being jostled from his thoughts by suit clad gentleman who brushed him a little too roughly in his hurry to get to his destination, Yami turned from the brightly lit display window and bundled himself more securely in his winter jacket before continuing on his way. As he walked, the snow falling down around him and dusting his hair and clothing, his thoughts were still in turmoil over what he should get his Aibou or if he should get anything at all. Though he was not raised Japanese, and having recovered his memories of being a pharaoh, Yami still found himself upholding Japanese customs and mannerisms when it came to expressions of love and affection. He and Aibou had once talked about it and had laughed over the possibility that due to his long stretch of time within Yūgi's mind, he had imprinted on the smaller male, almost much like a baby chicken. Would Aibou be embarrassed that he had gotten him a gift, especially if it wasn't technically his turn? He knew Aibou would be grateful regardless, but he really didn't want to go through the embarrassment of having to reveal that he had completely forgotten whose turn it was.

Scratching at the back of his head, Yami sighed and watched as his breath made a slight mist before disappearing. That place was really beginning to bother him, a constant pest in the back of his mind and he felt tense, as if there was a knot within his stomach that was ready to snap. He could feel a small nagging within himself, like a voice that was silently telling him things weren't right; that he wasn't doing… something that he should be doing….

_Bad, bad, bad…_

Maybe it was his conscience, telling he needed to buy a gift for Aibou. After all, it was his duty as the Darkness to take care of his Light, to cherish him and provide for him; dote on him like he was precious, because Yūgi was precious, so very, very precious. Regardless of if it was his turn or not, Aibou deserved something. Yami just had to think of something to give him… something special…

Besides, seeing Aibou smile and blush would surely be worth any embarrassment he may feel if it was revealed it wasn't his turn.

0

0-0

0-0-0

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

0-0-0

0-0

0

"Tadaima!" Yami called as he stepped into the genkan and shook the partially melted snow off his coat, hanging it up alongside his lover's grey one before stepping out of his shoes and lining them up next to Yūgi's sneakers.

"Okaeri!" came the voice of his lover from somewhere in the other room, followed by the sound of pots hitting tile and the unmistakable sound of his Aibou cursing. "I'm in the kitchen!'

Chuckling, Yami stepped over the entryway and made his way further into the apartment, socked feet making nary a sound as he looked around the place they called home; taking into account the nearly sterile looking apartment that had apparently been cleaned recently. He could have sworn there was a fresh pile of clean clothing on the couch just that morning. Aibou must have folded them and put them away, along with taking it upon himself to clean the apartment.

Hmmm… something must be bothering the smaller male; Aibou only went on a cleaning spree when something was upsetting him.

Stepping into the kitchen, Yami smiled and leant against the counter as he watched his boyfriend make his way around their tiny kitchen, pulling pots and pans from their cupboards before collecting vegetables, thawed chicken, rice, and other various food stuffs from their respective places. He was dressed casually today, decked out in a simple pair of faded blue jeans and a red sweater, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he began washing his hands. Perched on his delicate nose was a rounded pair of reading glasses, meaning the slightly smaller male had recently been on his laptop and forgotten to take them off when he began cooking.

"Dinner should be ready in about an hour and half Yami; we're having curry tonight," he said from the sink, looking up from the process of drying his hands to smile at his boyfriend of nearly two years.

"Curry sounds lovely, Aibou." Yami smiled in return, crimson eyes following his lover's trek across the kitchen to begin setting up for chopping the vegetables, before circling the serving counter and making his way over to the younger male. Stopping behind his slightly shorter lighter half, Yami wrapped his arms around a trim waist and buried his face into a sweet smelling neck; breathing in the familiar scent of aftershave, sweat, and cologne that clung to pale skin. Though the contact was small in comparison to what was truly needed to fill that "empty place", Yami could feel the itching ease just a bit and felt the slight relaxing of tense shoulders as the ache eased just a bit in his Aibou as well.

"Yami, I have a knife in my hand," Yūgi chided playfully before placing the knife aside and out of harm's way. Turning in the strong arms of his darker half, Yūgi arched an eyebrow in question, eyes clearly saying "what do you want?" as he stared into the pouting face of his lover through his rounded glasses.

"You didn't greet me, Aibou?"

"I said hello when you came through the door, Yami."

"You know that's not what I mean, Aibou."

Rolling his eyes at the older man, who was currently acting like a child, Yūgi leant forward and pressed a sweet, but quick kiss on pouting lips before pulling away with a blush and turning back to his task of preparing their food. It had become a routine of theirs to kiss the other upon their return since they had moved in together about a year ago. It was not something they had been able to do while living with Yūgi's hateful mother and perverted grandfather; so the two lover's took every opportunity they could to express their love for one another in their own home. It also helped in easing that near constant ache in their brains.

"Happy now?" he asked to the chopping board as he set about stripping the carrots and chopping them up for their meal.

Humming happily, Yami bent his head and pressed a tender kiss to his lover's cheek with a cheery "Of course, Aibou," before swiping the glasses off his lover's scrunched nose and stepping away from the blushing Light so he had room to continue his self-appointed job of cooking their dinner that night.

"You know it's not good to wear these unless you're reading or in front of the computer, Aibou. What would I do if something happened to those beautiful eyes?"

"Oh hush, Yami, my eyes are fine," the smaller male laughed, his stomach twisting with pleasure at the compliment. Yami could say the most sickeningly sweet things sometimes, usually in an attempt to make him blush; but his words were always sincere and heartfelt. Who knew the once pharaoh could be such a romantic sometimes?

Listening as Yami set his glasses on the living room table near his laptop, Yūgi couldn't help but smile as he looked up from his chopping to watch his lover return and lean against the counter to watch him with those bewitching eyes.

"Need any help, Aibou?"

"Could you prepare the chicken while I finish with the vegetables?"

"Sure, Aibou."

Thus, they worked in silence, the sound of chopping, stirring, and sizzling meat filling the kitchen as the two lovers labored in tandem; easily working with and around one another as if they had been doing it for centuries, rather than two years. It had always been that way with them, able to just know how the other was going to move and how to move in conjunction; even with the destruction of their mind link they were still in tuned with one another.

Within no time the two lovers were sitting down to their meal, each mumbling out a quick "itadakimasu" before digging in with little fanfare, the meal broken up with light conversation about their day. Yūgi giving a brief rundown of his newest project in one of his classes that had him creating a battle style RP game that if it turned out correctly could be marketed to the campus and potentially become a new main stream video game. While Yami discussed an issue he was having with creating a proper presentation that would wow their newest clientele and sway them into creating a new run of Duel Monsters games to be sold in the States.

"What, they don't take the "King of Games" word on what will sell when it comes to games?" Yūgi asked as he took a bite of his curry, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere of him and Yami just being for a moment. It was always nice when they could sit and eat dinner together, talking about their day and just basking in one another presence for a while without the stress of life weighing them down.

"Considering most of the world knows _**you**_ as the "King of Games", Aibou, sadly no. Kaiba still doesn't want to believe that you and I once shared a body and that we are now separate beings."

"…Wait… so where does he think you came from?"

"Apparently I am some long lost twin of yours that is just as good at Duel Monsters and therefore a threat to him because I can kick his ass just as well as you. It doesn't help that I am good at any game I try and thus a contestant hit to his pride and a tremendous asset to his company."

"…. He does know we are boyfriend, yes?"

"Yup."

"And that we have sex and such, right?"

"I've never discussed it with him before but I'm sure he does. He lives with Jounouchi-kun after all, and we know he is not known for being quiet about such sensitive details."

"…. So according to Kaiba-san you and I have some kind of twincest thing going on here."

"Apparently."

"Yami! You have tried to explain it to him before, haven't you?!"

"It's Kaiba, Aibou. That man has seen me do magic, has seen and been a part of my memories, and was present during our Ceremonial Battle… I'm not sure what else I can say or do at this point to make him see reason."

"….."

Chuckling at the aghast look his lover was giving him, amethyst eyes wide in horror and pale skin now looking as white as a ghost, Yami set about gathering their plates and making his way to the sink to begin clean up. What did he care if Kaiba thought him and Yūgi were involved in some illicit incest scandal; the man was as thick as a brick and as stubborn as a mule. As long as Yami continued to do a good job, Kaiba was happy to keep him on as an employee and that was all Yami himself cared about. He very rarely had to introduce himself to anyone and when he needed to he was always "Atemu Yami"; he had no documentation to speak of anyway (though as a request from his current boyfriend, Jounouchi, Kaiba had created simple documents so Yami could be considered a legal citizen).

Actually is was on Jounouchi-kun's request that Yami was given his job, though he had proved his worth all his own. The blond had seen how living with the Muto's wore on his two friend's relationship; so to help the two he had demanded (bribed) his rich boyfriend into giving Yami a job so they had enough money to move out. In addition, Yūgi had gotten a paid internship at another gaming company in the hopes to be brought onto the team once he finished college, so the two were now living in their nice apartment in downtown Domino.

Rinsing out his dishes, Yami began to the painstaking process of washing them, humming softly as he listened to Yūgi finish his own meal before joining him to help.

"You cleaned and cooked, Aibou, I'll wash up."

"But Yami-"

"It's ok, Aibou, really. I know you most likely have homework to finish; why don't you go finish that and I'll finish up here," Yami offered with a smile, accepting the kiss to his cheek with a nod before going back to his self-appointed task. Dunking his hands in the soapy water, Yami only half listened as Yūgi picked up his glasses from the table and booted up his laptop which was nestled in his bag on the couch.

For a moment the apartment was once more silent, the sound of dishes clanking and keys clacking the only disruption before Yūgi spoke, his voice sad but reigned.

"I got scheduled to work a later shift on Valentine's Day," he sighed, his fingers pausing in their typing before he crammed his neck over the back of the couch to look at his working Darkness; noting the slight stiffening of broad shoulders before they dropped in defeat.

"That's ok, Aibou, it's your job and the harder you work the better your chances of them offering you a position after you finish school," Yami sighed from the kitchen, drying the dishes with a small towel before beginning to put them away in their respective place, feeling his happy mood from before dissipate.

He understood the importance of Yūgi's job and couldn't fault the younger male for putting so much effort into it, even as an intern. He was proud of his lover, who was making his own way in the world, becoming an adult, a grown man who could stand on his own. No longer was he that shy, meek little boy from before and he was honored to stand beside Yūgi, to be the lover and partner of the man his Aibou was becoming.

Nevertheless, he couldn't deny that he missed the old days, when him and Aibou were always together; where they could sit on his bed in his room at the Kame Game Shop and play Duel Monsters for fun rather than the usual high stakes of life or death. Where they would stay up late discussing anything and everything, silencing their giggles and snickers so as not to wake Yūgi's sleeping grandfather and mother. Back when college, jobs, and rent were the furthest things from their minds and they were just two parts of the same whole, a single soul sharing one body.

"But I really wanted to spend the day with you-"

"-Its fine, Aibou, we can always do something when you get home, or just postpone it to another day," Yami offered with a smile as he finished putting the dishes away and made his way over to his crestfallen lover. Taking a seat at Yūgi's side, Yami ruffling tri-colored locks before running his nails through silken strands, enjoying the small hum of pleasure he received as a reward. "As long as I am with you, Aibou, I don't care what day it is; whether it's Valentine's Day, White Day, or a simple Thursday."

"You always say the cheesiest things, Yami," Yūgi laughed before leaning over and pressing a loving kiss to smiling lips, enjoying the simple pressure he got in return before he pulled away and cupped a tan cheek in his hand.

"Watashi wa, mou hitori no boku, ni anata o aishi,"

"Watashi wa, Aibou, ni anata o aishi."

With another kiss the two lovers sat together, Yūgi continuing his work on his laptop while Yami turned on the TV to watch the news, the slight twisting in his gut and the itch in his head easing just a bit with his lover nestled securly in his arms. He knew the likelihood of them getting intimate was slim to none; Aibou had already informed him that Yūgi would be up late studying for a massive test he had the next morning, and Yami himself had an early meeting that required him to take the five AM train. But, being able to hold his Aibou like this, to listen to him breathing and the soft "click clack" of the key as nimble fingers flew over the keyboard, to smell his sweet smelling hair, and bask in his warmth was more than enough to satisfy him.

For the time being at least.

0

0-0

0-0-0

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

0-0-0

0-0

0

Bidding his fellow coworkers goodbye, Yūgi quickly made his way out of the building and ran towards the train station; his bag held securely on his shoulder as he weaved his way through the crowd; bundling himself further in his jacket and the deep red scarf Yami had gotten him as he battled the biting cold and falling snow. Turning a sharp corner and nearly knocking over a couple holding hands, Yūgi called out a quick apology as he took the stairs that lead to the loading station two at a time. His shift had run far longer than he had intended and after sending a quick text to let his lover know he was boarding the train now, Yūgi couldn't help but feel the day was a complete waste. It was already well past eight PM and considering the train ride, he wouldn't be home before nine.

So much for spending Valentine's Day with Yami.

That morning his older lover had awoken him with a minty flavored kiss and a gentle smile, tan hand ruffling though Yūgi's sleep tousled hair. However, just as Yūgi was reaching up to possibly coax his lover back into bed, Yami had given him a small, but sad smile as he informed Yūgi that he had already made breakfast but wouldn't be able to eat with him as he had been requested to come in early to look over some files for Kaiba. Then his boyfriend had proceeded to gather his own work bag, bid Yūgi farewell once more, before hurrying out, the scarf Yūgi had given him fluttering as he booked it to catch the train.

Sliding between the doors just before they closed, Yūgi doubled over in an attempt to catch his breath before slowly making his way over to one of the many open seats. This was one of the only reasons he really didn't mind working so late; the trains were usually less crowded the later in the night it got so he didn't have to fight for seating. He didn't mind standing, but being so short was such a nuisance; even stretching to reach the safety railing was such a pain and Yami always smirked at him. He was two inches taller, _**two inches**_.

Pulling out his cell phone once more Yūgi quickly opened up his text messaging app and clicked away at the keys before sending another text to his patiently waiting boyfriend.

"_Got onto the train and heading home." _

"_Were you able to get a seat, Aibou? I know how hard it is for you to reach the overhead rails."_

"_Oh hush Yami! Have you already eaten?"_

"_I wanted to wait for you, Aibou."_

Feeling his cheeks darkening, Yūgi couldn't help the fluttering in his chest or the way his stomach knotted as a swarm of butterflies took up residence in his gut. Yami had always tried to be considerate of him, was always trying to put Yūgi first, trying to be accommodating; like every human he had his shortcomings, but generally his lover was very selfless when it came to his lighter half.

"_You didn't need to do that Yami. Should I pick up something on the way home? I think that convenient store is still open."_

"_Don't worry about it Aibou, I don't mind, and we can always have leftovers. I know you're probably tired."_

Understatement of the century; trying to juggle school, a part time job, as well as his social life was wearing the young duelist ragged. When was the last time he had seen Jounouchi-kun or Honda-kun; two weeks ago, three weeks, an entire month? Moreover, when was the last time he and Yami had just been together, going to the movies together, the arcade, or just playing a simple game of Duel Monsters? He knew growing up wasn't going to be easy, but he didn't think being an adult meant everything else in his life took a backseat to his studies and job.

Sending off a quick response, Yūgi once again tucked his phone into his bag before shifting through the contents to gaze with slight trepidation at the small wrapped box hidden away and the present he had gotten for Yami. He knew they weren't much, and weren't nearly enough to repay Yami for all he had done and was currently doing to make Yūgi's life a little easier. What with taking up most of the cooking and cleaning of their apartment, doing the grocery shopping, staying up late to assist in any way he could when Yūgi had homework or a project, and even picking up more hours at his own job just be sure they could live comfortably and not from paycheck to paycheck. His darkness truly was selfless when it came to his Aibou.

The night before Yūgi had snuck out of their warm bed, sparing a moment to gaze at his sleeping lover and taking in his sharp features that had smoothed during sleep before hurrying to the kitchen as quietly as he could. There he had spent over an hour making homemade chocolates, decorating them, and individually wrapping them before placing them delicately in a decorative box and storing the box in his bag. He couldn't remember if it was his turn or Yami's to do the gift giving on Valentine's Day, but his darkness deserved something for being so considerate and understanding. Especially considering how their relationship first started out.

His mother still refused to accept his and Yami's relationship and was steadfast in her belief that this "phase" in Yūgi's life would pass and that soon he'd find a nice girl, get married, and live his life as a doting, hardworking husband. Well, as far as he was concerned, he and Yami were a forever kind of package and his mother was just going to have to deal.

Giving the box one last look over, checking that the chocolates hadn't melted in his bag, Yūgi gave a shaky sigh before he secured the top and set out to wait until his stop. Good thing the two of them didn't work tomorrow. Maybe he could tempt his lover into staying in bed with him all day and set about easing that constant ache in the back of their heads.

He was long overdue for some quality time with his darkness.

0

0-0

0-0-0

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

0-0-0

0-0

0

In the end he hadn't been able to talk to Yūgi about Valentine's Day; either one of them was at work, Yūgi was in class, or they were just too busy for a simple moment to just talk. Moreover, this was not something he wanted to discuss via text message; it was embarrassing enough having forgotten whose turn it was, it would be even more so to have to ask via his cellphone.

In the end, after much haggling and intense glaring, Yami had acquired perhaps the greatest gift before going home to straighten up the apartment. After that he spent nearly two hours cooking a romantic meal to be shared between him and his Light as well as tried his hand at homemade chocolates; all while trying his hardest not to burn down the apartment in an attempt to create a romantic atmosphere. All and all, a very eventful day.

Lighting the last candle, Yami took a quick look around the apartment, gave himself a mental pat on the back, and admired the meal he had set out at the table, before sprinting to the bedroom to change his clothing. After brushing his hair once more, and making a mental note to go to the barber when he had a spare moment, Yami went back to the front room and to await his lover at the entryway. Yūgi had sent him a text to tell him that he was near the apartment about five minutes ago, so the smaller duelist was no doubt making his way up to their floor now, and Yami was determined to make tonight special for his little Light.

The irritating itch in the back of his brain a sharp reminder that he and Aibou were well past due for some "quality time" together.

_Bad, bad, bad…._

Hearing keys turn in the lock, Yami straightened himself, unable to stop the happy smile that split his lips at the sight of his gorgeous, if not tired Light stepping into their haven.

"Tadaima," Yūgi called out, in the process of removing his messenger bag and scarf from around his neck only to nearly jump out of his skin at the sight of Yami standing there waiting for him. "Kami, Yami, don't scare me like that!"

"Okeari, Aibou," Yami chuckled in greeting, waiting for Yūgi to shut the door and remove his shoes before stepping up to the smaller male and capturing his mouth in kiss; humming softly as he slipped his tongue between parted lips, the itching in the back of his head easing slightly as their tongues brushed.

Pulling away, Yami licked his lips with a smirk before taking his lover's hand and leading him further into the apartment, ignoring his question of "Yami, why are the lights off?". Walking alongside his Aibou, Yami stopped once they reached the living room and couldn't help but preen at the way Yūgi's amethyst eyes got wide as he took in their living room and dining area.

Lit, non-scented candles glowed brightly throughout their living room and kitchen, casting shadows on the walls and giving the apartment a sensual aura. White and red petals covered the floor in random designs and an extravagant meal covered their dining room table, filling the apartment with the delicious smell of _Oden_. Their living room table had been pushed across the room and now rested against the back wall by the balcony while the wood floor was covered with a simple white blanket that had not been spared from the scattering of petals.

Staring open mouthed at the sight, Yūgi once again felt that clenching in his chest and the fluttering in his stomach as he turned to face his lover and threw his arms around his neck; nearly knocking the once pharaoh over as he sought to climb into this wonderful man via his mouth. Pressing close the two kissed in their living room; for just a moment they were simply Yūgi and Yami, shedding their roles as student, employee, and "King of Games", becoming simply Light and Darkness once again.

Pulling from the kiss with a sucking "pop", Yūgi stared into the luminous depths of his pharaoh's eyes, basking in his loving gaze before taking Yami took his hand and leading the smaller male to their dining table and their awaiting meal.

"It's no hamburgers, but I know you like Oden, Aibou, especially in the winter,"

"You didn't have to go through this much trouble, Mou Hitori no Boku," Yūgi sighed with smile, following his boyfriend to the table where they each took their seats and mumbled out a quiet "itadakimasu" before digging in.

"Well…. Actually…" Yami began, only to look away as a deep blush began to spread across his tanned nose. "I couldn't remember whose turn it was to pick up Valentine's Day and well… You work so hard Aibou… I wanted to do something special for you… even if it wasn't my turn."

Dragging his chopsticks from between his lips, Yūgi grinned at his lover as he reached behind his head and rubbed his neck in embarrassment, his own pale cheeks becoming dusted a bright red color.

"Well… I uh… I kind of forgot too," he stammered out, blushing even harder as his Darkness began to laugh; that deep, rumbling voice vibrating in his chest and shaking Yūgi to the core. "Hey! You forgot too!"

"I'm not laughing at you, Aibou, just the situation," Yami snickered, giving his glaring Light a sweet smile before picking his chopsticks up from where they had fallen onto the table during his snickers and going back to his meal.

"You better not be."

"On my honor as Pharaoh."

"Oh ha, ha."

With one last snicker the two went back to their pleasant meal, breaking up the silence with light conversation and comments about the food, which resulted in another blush coating tan cheeks. Soon they were cleaning up the meal, placing the leftovers in the fridge, washing the dishes before Yami once more took Yūgi's hand and lead him to the spread blanket where he ushered he smaller male to the floor before hurrying into their bedroom with a rushed "Wait there, Aibou."

Once Yami was beyond the threshold of their room, Yūgi quickly got to his feet and sprinted to his messenger bag where he grabbed up the chocolates and Yami's gifts before rushing back; the two nearly colliding as they each rushed back to the blanket.

"Aibou, I told you to-"

"I had to grab something so-"

Staring at the other with amused smiles both males sank to the blanket and saddled close, eyes locked as they both dropped their eyes to the packages the other held clasped tightly to their chest.

"Looks like we are still in sync, Aibou, even while in separate bodies and with separate minds," Yami chuckled, enjoying the way the candle light reflected off Yūgi's smiling eyes and cast alluring shadows all about his pale features. The boy was always beautiful, but like this he was simply breathtaking.

"You know what they say about great minds," Yūgi snickered in response before shifting closer and holding out his box of chocolates to his pharaoh. "Happy Valentine's Day, Atemu."

Taking the box in one hand, Yami smiled before offering his own package in return, enjoying the sound of his ancient name falling from his lover's lips. Yūgi rarely used it, but when he did, it always sent tingles down his spine. "Happy Valentine's Day, Yūgi."

"I um… I also have a present for you, Yami," Yūgi began, claiming his box of chocolates and setting them aside before his hands began fidgeting with the cream colored envelope in his hands. "It's not much but… well... I wanted to get you something, ya know?"

"I have a gift for you as well, Aibou." The flash of a similar looking envelope catching widened eyes.

"Exchange at the same time?"

A nod in answer.

A counter question of "Open them at the same time?" filling the near silence.

A nod returned.

Reaching out at the same time, both males offered up a thankful smile before they swapped envelopes and tore into them, only for twin gasps to fill the apartment.

"Yami are these-"

"Aibou, you didn't-"

Pausing, both once again snickered before Yami nodded towards the smaller male, giving him the go ahead to speak first.

"Tickets to America? How in the world did you get these, Yami? I mean, I know Kaiba-san isn't nearly as much of a bastard as he once was but I doubt he'd just hand over the cash to swing this, and what about your job?! Surely Kaiba-san-"

"Aibou," Yami called in a deep voice, catching the rambling college student's attention and silencing him before the once pharaoh continued. "Kaiba-san owes us remember? From that time we helped promote his theme park? Well I had already been saving up for a trip for us and when I asked for the days off, which are during your summer vacation, I just brought that debt to his attention and he was persuaded to let me off."

"Persuaded?"

"He bitched lot, but in the end he knew I had him."

"That's Kaiba-san."

"Yup."

"But, Yami, why America?"

Here the older male couldn't help but drop his eyes, his features taking on that haunted look that meant he was going to talk about something very painful or upsetting for him and was worried how his words were going to be taken. Yami was so used to being the leader, the one looked to for guidance and strength; he didn't much care for showing weakness and opening himself up for ridicule and pain.

_Bad, bad, bad!_

"The last time went was not a time either of us enjoyed."

Blinking in confusion at his darker half, Yūgi tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth to ask for clarification. The last time they had been to America? The last time he could remember being in the States had been-

"_Pharaoh, no!" Clinging to his Darkness in spirt form, holding on with all his might in the hopes to prevent the once pharaoh from making a __**HUGE**__ mistake._

"_Let go." Cold… Hard… Distant... Not sounding like the Yami he knew_

"_No! You don't know what you're doing!" Clinging tighter, desperate, and fearful of what will happen if he allowed the king to continue with this course of action. He couldn't allow this to happen, it was the stupid card's fault!_

"_Let go!" So very cold… Angry... Scary…. Like before… when he was afraid of Mou Hitori no Boku… Afraid of what he could do, of what he was…_

"_Listen to me, this card is affecting your mind!" Pleading, begging with all he had for the once king to see reason, to stop and think about what exactly he was planning to do. There had to be another way, something they could do, but please, __**please**__, anything but this!_

"_We're going to lose the duel, can't you see that! Trust me; it's the only way, Aibou…" No! He refused to believe that! _

"_We must do this, now Let. Me. Go!" Shaken off like a pest, like he was nothing more than an irritant to his other half. _

_Desperate, so very desperate as he stared with saddened eyes at the man he called friend and protector. One last ditch effort for sanity, for sense. "Please, Pharaoh, don't play that card…."_

_Ignored. _

"_I now activate the Barrier of Oreichalcos!"_

Looking at the bowed head of his boyfriend, Yūgi's eyes widened in horror and disbelief as the man he loved looked like he was about to fall apart.

"Oh, Atemu."

Throwing his arms around the distraught Darkness, Yūgi held him close, allowing his lover to bury his head in Yūgi's neck while the pale, gentle hands of the younger male stroked through tri-colored locks. Yūgi could feel the larger body shaking and was saddened by the way muscled arms wrapped around him and strong hands clutched him in desperation; as if afraid he was going to be torn away from the once pharaoh.

Just like that time all those years ago.

"You know I forgave you for that, Yami…. Why do you still torment yourself like this?"

"Because there is nothing I can do to atone for what I did, Aibou… I nearly lost you for good…"

Sighing, Yūgi held his Darkness tighter, knowing there was nothing he could say that would liberate the older man of his guilt nor would assist in the road to forgiveness for the once king. He was steadfast in his belief that he didn't deserve forgiveness for that single transgression and knowing Yami the way he did, the once king would take that guilt to his grave.

"Hey," Yūgi called, nudging the quiet man in his arms as he sat back on his haunches and lifted a tanned, downcast face with a single finger. "No sadness on Valentine's Day, Atemu. Now, do you like your present?"

Lifting his head, Yami offered a weak smile before picking up his own gift and holding it close as he looked down at the envelope's contents.

"How did you know I wanted to compete in this tournament, Aibou?"

"Oh come on, Yami, I know you; you're always up for a new challenge," Yūgi snickered as he shifted closer to his boyfriend and looked down at the form he held in his hands. In truth he hadn't been sure if it was an appropriate gift for his Darkness now. Sure they still loved playing games as much as they did before, but life and growing up had changed them from the teens they once were. No longer could he just ditch school to go play Duel Monster across the country at the drop of a hat.

Sure, the world was usually in danger during those times, but still. They had responsibilities now, one of which was paying rent. Therefore, like many other adults, they had to decide where their priorities lied and forgo frugal expenses, which included the usually expensive entry fee to tournaments. Yūgi was sure he could have gotten into most of them with a discount or a waved fee, being who he was (and he was still getting invites regularly) but that wasn't fair to Yami, who, as far as the dueling community was concerned, was a nobody. Well, this was a way from Yami to make his own mark playing a game he loved.

"How could you afford this, Aibou? I mean, I know your internship pays well, but not well enough for this."

"I've been saving, Yami, putting a little aside each paycheck. As far as the world is concerned I'm the King of Games-"

"But, Aibou-"

"Hush, Yami. The reason I got that title was because of you. I think it's time the world got to see how good you are. And who knows, maybe one day we'll get to duel one another again in a competition."

"This time without the threat of my leaving hanging over our heads?"

"Exactly."

Offering a far larger smile this time, Yami wrapped his arms around Yūgi's neck and pressed their mouths together, humming in pleasure as the soft mouth opened to him and granted him permission to explore. Feeling smaller hands settle on his waist, Yami pressed closer, enjoying the way their covered chest brushed as they sank into the kiss. He was still disappointed in himself for creating the somber mood from before, but as Yūgi opened himself up to the kiss, Yami knew they could still salvage their night and enjoy their much needed quality time.

_Beautiful Light…. So forgiving and loving… Love, love, love…. Never, Never leave…._

"We should blow out these candles and go to our room, Yami, so we don't catch cold," Yūgi breathed against moist lips once they parted for air, mauve eyes half lidded as his arms tightened around the trim waist of his darkling.

Shaking his head, Yami shifted them until they were lying on the blanket covered floor, which had been warmed thanks to under the floor heaters Yami had turned on before Yūgi's arrival, just for this occasion. "No, Aibou, we can stay right here. Besides, haven't you ever wondered what it would be like surrounded by candles?"

"If our apartment burns down you'll have to explain it to the landlord," Yūgi teased with a laugh as he allowed his darker half to crawl atop his body, his legs parting in offer to allow the larger body to settle between his thighs.

"If only I still had the Puzzle, then it wouldn't be an issue."

"Yami!"

"I'm just kidding, Aibou, you know that."

"You better be."

As a means to placate the now glaring/pouting college student, Yami bent his head and began another kiss; knowing his plan had worked when lean arms wrapped around his neck and tugged him closer. Shifting his body closer, the once pharaoh settled himself in the cradle of Yūgi's thighs, their hips pressing tight together to rub their clothing covered erections; tongues tangling within hot mouths as twin groans filled the silence of the apartment.

Pulling from the kiss, Yūgi panted for breath, licking his lips to rid them of the stay saliva that had gathered there before looking up at his Darkness with hooded eyes. Yami had always been gorgeous, even when had been nothing more than a spirit living within the Sennen Puzzle. With his deep, intensive eyes, his regal features, and lean, strong body, the once pharaoh was a walking poster child for sex. However, with the candle light casting shadows across his sharp features, sending highlights through his hair and adding an extra flare to his eyes, and his arms taking his weight either side of Yūgi's head as the former king gazed down at him, the darkling looked nearly feral perched above him.

"Yami," Yūgi breathed, his hands moving from their residence on broad shoulders to relocate to silky hair; weaving their way through soft tresses to cup a warm scalp and cradle his boyfriend's head tenderly. "I don't think I can wait much longer…. That place-"

"I know, Aibou, I know," Yami soothed, leaning down to press another kiss to Yūgi's lips as he body followed his mouth down; taking his weight on his elbows so that he had free rein to slide a calloused hand under his Light's sweater to caress the warm skin of Yūgi's stomach.

Yami knew his Aibou had to be suffering just as much as he was, if not more so. The boy had always been more sensitive to their connection.

It had been so very long since they last made love and the empty place in the back of their heads had only grown with each passing day due to the lack of contact. Sure, a blowjob or handjob every now and again eased the ache to an extent, allowing them to function and proceed with their lives; but the hole within their souls that the other once filled during their time of sharing a body would only be filled when they were physically connected.

Their very beings demanded they be one again and penetration was the only way to achieve that goal; the only way to truly ease the itching within their brains and the ache within their very bones.

Ending their kiss, Yami quickly set out to rid Yūgi of his sweater, tugging the top over his head before tossing it behind them; sparing a moment to be sure it didn't knock over one of the many candles before losing his own sweatshirt much the way Yūgi had lost his. Now shirtless, Yami once more pressed their bodies close, both males letting out contented hums as the pressure in their skulls eased just a bit more. While not completely gone, the warm body to body contact did take some of the edge off the constant mental itch, only to increase the desire; their souls and bodies straining to become one like so long ago, desperate for the other in ways no one else could understand.

After giving the smaller gamer a quick peck to the lips, Yami swiftly ducked his head and began placing biting kisses to the pale skin of Yūgi's neck; licking away the taste of sweat before sealing his mouth over a sensitive section and sucking a bright bruise into the skin.

"Yami! Nothing visible!"

Ignoring the whined protest (it was winter, Aibou could simply hide any marks with a turtleneck or scarf), Yami shifted more of his weight to the elbow on the ground as he continued his oral assault, using blunt teeth to bite at the pale flesh before a gentle tongue soothed the hurt with rapid laps and flicks. While his mouth was occupied, tan hands blindly set about exploring Yūgi's slender chest; mapping out the dips and divots in his physique before seeking out the pink nipples that had pebbled from the chill. Choosing the one closet to his free hand, Yami expertly began to pluck and roll the little peak, soaking up the hitching breaths and trapped whines his little Light was gracing him with.

Though Yūgi had said he couldn't wait, to which Yami whole hearted agreed, the once king could never pass up an opportunity to tease and torment his lover; drinking in his soft sighs, gasping breaths, and pleasurable cries like a thirsty man in the wilderness. It was that darkness inside of him, that never truly went away, that demanded he worship his Light, satisfy him in a way no other could; if he could keep the Light happy he wouldn't be alone.

_Don't want to be alone…. Please… Don't leave me alone… Not again…_

No matter how desperate he was, he always tried to spare a moment to worship his partner like he deserved; ignoring the way insistent hands tugged at his hair or the breathy pleas and sharp curses that fell from between petal soft lips. Feigning ignorance when delicate hips began to buck or when tri-color locks danced as Yūgi trashed his head in torment as pale hands grasped at every inch of his larger body to find some type of purchase in the sea of ecstasy.

Soon he had them both stripped to their bare skin, clothing scattered across the floor as sighs, gasps, moans, and pants filled the apartment. Though the room was cool due to the chilly weather, their bodies were steadily heating up, soaking up the warmth from one another and the heated floor below them. Sweat glazed skin slid together, causing shivers to wrack through both of their frames; gooseflesh pimpling along their bodies as pale, desperate hands roved and clutched a strong back.

"Yami… please…. No more… please!"

_Beautiful Light… needed to…. Had to…._

With a shake of his head, Yami ignored the sobbed pleas from above as he began suckling the tip of his lover's cock, humming at the taste of precome that burst along his tastebuds and slid thickly down his throat; resulting in vibrations rocketing down the pulsing shaft between his lips which in turn upped the volume of his Aibou's cries. Not wanting his hands to remain idle, he hastily reached down with a hot hand to begin fondling and cradling Yūgi's warm sac, enjoying the way the two ridged orbs slid in their casing and vibrated with each cry from his Aibou.

"Ahh… Yami…. Haah…. Haah…. Ple-Please!"

Deserting the bouncing erection, but only to replace his mouth with his hand, Yami dropped his head so he could suck them into his mouth and pay tribute to the desperate globes. The hand stroking Yugi's shaft teased the base before stroking along the saliva coated shaft while his other hand stroked a sweat slick thigh; fingers fluttering along the drooling head while nails teased the twitching thigh.

_More, More, More,_ his brain cried, as he once more sucked down Yūgi's dick, taking it to the base before bobbing his head sporadically, no rhythm in mind as he set to consume his Light, wanting to draw Yūgi into himself, to hold him tight and become one once again. They were meant to be one, to be together; one heart, one mind, one soul. He was nothing without his Light.

_More, more, more, _that empty place in his head screamed and he wanted to scream too, because his body wanted too much. Wanted to give Heaven and Earth to his Light, to bring him ecstasy beyond his wildest dreams, and give him so much, just so much; but that place, that _**place**_, was demanding, begging, screaming that they become one, that he fill that gaping hole anyway he could and end the constant itching and aching that ripped at his very core.

He was losing control, spinning out as his mind was being tugged in two different directions; the darkness demanding he continue his current course, satisfying his Light so he couldn't leave him, so he wouldn't disappear and abandon him-

_Please... not again... I'd die… _

-while the ache in his soul told him to skip the theatrics and join with his light, anyway he could, to ease the yearning within his very being. He was losing his mind, what did he do, how could he-

Yami suddenly found himself on his back, his wrists forced above his head by a single, soft hand, while a muscular thigh expertly parted his legs so shivering hips could settle in the vacated space.

"Atemu," a voice called, breaking through the frenzied haze of his desperation and grounded him, dragging him back to reality where Aibou was hovering above him, dark eyes holding him steadfast as the once pharaoh took in a shuddery breath.

"Ai-Aibou…"

"Just breathe, Atemu, I got you."

Staring down at his shaking Darkness, Yūgi saw the glazed look slowly recede from crimson eyes, mentally berating himself for not notching his Darkness' descent sooner. He should have picked up on it, after all, Yami very rarely brought up the whole Oreichalcos debacle unless that place, the one that was still afraid of being returned to the torments of the Puzzle, thought it had to beg forgiveness from the Light; in the hopes that he would not be sent away. It very rarely made an appearance, that fearful and desperate side of his Darkness, but when they had stretches of little contact for too long, it made an appearance.

As if the lack of contact was a silent rejection to his other half and as such Yami had to find a way to appease his Light, so as not to be locked away once again.

The desperation in Yūgi himself had by no means diminished, in fact, it was calling all the louder, demanding that he and his Darkness become one and soothe that achy place which would in turn soothe his lover. He knew what he needed to be done and he was all for being the one to do it.

"Where's the lube?" Yūgi asked softly, his pupils still blown wide from lust so only a small ring of amethyst remained as he stared down at his dazed Darkness.

Blinking owlishly for a moment, Yami gave a soft shake to his head to further clear it and a another small whimper before he looked into the grounding eyes of his light and took another deep breath.

"On the side table closest to you," Yami answered with a jerk of his towards the for mentioned lube; his own eyes nearly black in the candle light as he stared up at his Aibou. He could feel his mind slowly returning to him, the desperation from before slowly retreating so he could think clearly once more; his cheeks darkening in a blush as shame rolled through him.

"Aibou I-"

"Stay. "

Giving a shaky nod, Yami relaxed into the blanket, watching as Yūgi swiftly removed himself from between his legs and got to his feet. Aibou would take care of everything; he always knew what to do when Yami didn't.

Crawling off the larger body, Yūgi quickly moved towards the side table near him, snatching up the lube in a shaky hand before nearly falling between Yami's legs in his desperation as he fought to open the bottle.

"Bottom or Top?" he asked, coating his fingers in the slick substance before setting the bottle within easy reach before turning burning eyes towards his complacent lover. He honestly didn't care which position Yami decided, whether he got fucked or did the fucking did not matter; all he cared about was quenching the fire that was raging through his body and easing the ache within his depths that had nothing to do with his libido.

He needed his other half as much as he needed oxygen, and at this point he cared very little about how he satiated that desire.

Staring up at his trembling lover, Yami felt another pang of regret shoot through him for making his little Light wait so long, even if he hadn't been in the right mindset. He too was feeling the drive, the need, the nearly unbearable hunger to become one with his other half; and while he enjoyed paying homage to his lover's body like his very own secret alter, Yami knew how excruciating that need could become. Thousands of years being half a soul had taught him tolerance and given him the ability to withstand torment; and the horrors he had encountered from the shadows had only hardened that tolerance. However, Aibou had little experience with the loss of his other half and was more susceptible to the pain caused by their separation.

_You are supposed to put his needs above your own… he's going to leave, lock you away again… the Light… you'll be alone, the Puzzle-_

"Stop that, whatever line of thought you're currently having, end it," came the amused voice from his lover, once more breaking through his tormented mind and bringing him back to reality. "I'm not upset with you, Atemu, but I will be if you don't pick soon. I've been wanting you like crazy for weeks and I'm not above using your silence to my advantage."

Blinking once more, Yami allowed his mind to settle before smiling up at his grinning Aibou, enjoying the playfulness that had entered his lust clouded eyes. Aibou always knew what to do, what to say to bring him back from that dark place inside himself that was afraid, that was scary and full of loneliness.

_I love you…_

After a moment of thought, Yami looked into the fiery eyes of his lover and decided that tonight he wanted to take from Aibou; wanted to bare himself before his Light, take in the frustrations that resulted from that empty place and his previous pleasurable torment, and submit himself to his lover's passion. Wanted to be at the Light's mercy and bask in it's love, warmth, acceptance, and forgiveness.

"Bottom."

Nodding, Yūgi shifted himself so that he was lying between parted thighs; parting the tan globes that hid his goal and began to circle it with a lube coated finger.

"How many do you want tonight, my Darkness?"

"Two."

Looking up in surprise, Yūgi stared into darkened eyes, taking in the way his lover's sharp features were set in seriousness, his body relaxed but his face offering no dispute.

"Yami, we haven't done this in a while, and you don't bottom frequently-"

"I want to feel you."

"If this is some weird way to torture yourself for some fabricated transgression, I won't have any part in-"

"It's not, Aibou, I promise. I just want to feel you... please?"

Looking deeply into his lover's eyes, Yūgi sighed in defeat before giving a nod of acceptance and slipping a single digit into his lover's body; swirling it around to loosen the tight passage before slipping in the second to begin scissoring and thrusting them.

Above him, Yami began to pant and whine, his hands having moved from above his head where Yūgi had originally placed them, to resting beside it; fists clenching and unclenching as he fought to relax his body to the intrusion. While Yūgi had been telling the truth about him not bottoming often (and of course there was the long stretch of non-penetrative sex to account for), and the fact that more than two fingers would surely not go remiss in preparing him, Yami had to admit that the burn was helping center his mind. It gave him something to focus on rather than the turmoil inside his head.

"Now, Aibou, I'm ready."

"Yami, I've barely-"

"It's fine, Aibou… please…. I need you."

Sighing, Yūgi slipped his fingers from Yami's body and grabbed up the lube, pouring a generous amount into his palm before slicking up his pulsating dick, hissing when the cool gel met heated skin. He couldn't deny that feeling the warm inner depths of his Darkness, even if just on his fingers, had his mind recalling just what it felt like to be inside his other half; the feel of clenching heat surrounding him as Yami thrashed and howled below him.

And if Yami said he was ready well...

Sliding between parted, trembling thighs, Yūgi shifted close, using one hand to part twin globes while the other grasped his dick at the base and pressed it close; resting the bulbous head of his cock against the twitching ring of muscles that guarded the entrance to his own personal haven. The smell of sweat and precome was heavy around them and the candle's flickering light bouncing off Yami's bronze skin in beautiful rays, making him almost glow in the sensual light.

He was beautiful.

"Aibou, please-"

"Shhhhh… It's alright, Yami."

Using the hand on one ass cheek to keep his path clear, Yūgi slowly began to apply pressure, groaning as he began his tortuous decent into Nirvana. Hot… so much heat… and Yami was still so very tight… It was only the head, but Yūgi felt like he was going to explode… Maybe he should prepare him some more; surely Yami was in pain-

About to withdraw, Yūgi searched about for the lube to further prepare his lover, and as such was unprepared when tan, muscular legs wrapped around his back and dragged him forward; tearing a howl of bliss from his throat as he was engulf in tight, molten heat. Ears ringing from his own yell, and the sudden awash of pleasure, Yūgi couldn't help but shudder as Yami's own cry of pleasurable pain ringing within the little Light's head, pale hands blindly seeking out sharp hipbones to steady himself so he didn't collapse on the taller male.

Fucking… impatient… horny-

"Yami! Are you crazy?! I could have hurt you, if I didn't already! Baka! What if I-"

"Aibou, please stop yelling and fuck me."

Glowering down at his smirking lover, still irritated that Yami would do such a thing knowing he could have hurt himself, Yūgi moved his hands from bony hips with a huff so they rested either side of Yami's head; bending his body forward so he had better leverage as he began to rock his hips.

"Don't blame me tomorrow if you have a limp."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Aibou."

Rolling his eyes at the smirk now gracing Yami's lips, though happy that his lover was finally out of that dark place from before, Yūgi set out to wipe that smug look off Yami's handsome face. So, after shifting his hips and dropping to his elbows, Yūgi rocked his hips once more and smirked himself when Yami's eyes rolled back into his head and arched his back; smug look dissolving into a look of pure pleasure as his prostate was rubbed by the head of his lover's cock.

"Aibou… there… you tease…"

"Ha! Pot calling the kettle black, Yami," Yūgi purred, licking his lip to wet them before he dropped his head to claim the moist pair belonging to his Darkness, swallowing his moans as Yūgi once more brushed across his prostate with another buck of his hips.

From there it was simple carnal pleasure, the sounds of wet skin meeting wet skin, the filthy squelch of Yūgi's thrust, and the sucking of mouths meeting and parting filling the room; punctuated by sharp gasps and breathy cries.

Disentangling his mouth from Yūgi's, Yami tossed his head back with a howl as his arms wrapped around Yūgi's straining neck, clutching him close as his own hips bucked back in response to the hard drives into his pelvis. Aibou was so hard inside of him, like velvet covered steel as he punched the breath out of him with each thrust; their hips colliding hard enough to bruise as Yūgi fought to drive himself deeper, harder, and faster into his moaning Darkness.

"Aibou… Yūgi… feels… so good… please… more!"

Dropping his head, Yūgi sensually licked up his lover's neck, the taste of sweat a bitter spark on his tongue as he dragged it from shoulder to ear; nipping the reddened cartilage and shuddering in pleasure when that resulted in Yami's internal walls clenching around his thrusting cock and a small whimper to rent the air near his own ears.

"What do you want, Yami?" he breathed into the flushed ear, punctuating his question with another buck of his hips and a sharp bite to the tan lobe. "Tell me."

"Please…. More… I want more!"

Growling low in his chest, and enjoying the shudder that sound caused in his Darkness, Yūgi suddenly pulled out and away from Yami, ignoring the anguished cry of dismay as he flipped Yami onto his side, straddled his down leg, and reentered him; propping the other leg up on his shoulder so Yami was open and exposed before him.

"Yūgi!" Yami screamed, his upper body twisting uselessly as his lover struck his prostate upon entry, this position allowing for deeper penetration and a straight shot to his sweet spot. "Fuck!"

"I am," Yūgi chuckled breathlessly as he continued his assault on Yami's inner most depths, watching the way his cock was swallowed up by clenching heat and the way Yami's reddened rim dragged on each withdrawal. Fuck, that was sexy! Though he loved to bottom and enjoyed the feeling of Yami deep within his own body, Yūgi couldn't deny that seeing his Darkness spread out before him, at his mercy and taking every inch of him with a shudder and pleas for more had its appeal.

His lover was rippling around his shaft, clutching at him as if desperate to hold him inside, as if afraid he would disappear if given the chance. As if! Yūgi wasn't leaving this body until they were both numb and completely spent, even if it took all night.

Clenching one fist in his hair, Yami's other arm shot out restlessly, looking for purchase, for leverage, for anything to stop him from simply floating away on the cloud of bliss Yūgi had wrought in his body. Unable to find that purchase, Yami sobbed out in desperation, nearly falling apart at the seams before his searching hand was grasped in Yūgi's own hand and held tight, a stable pillar in the storm of ecstasy as it was brought to Yūgi's mouth and kissed before being placed over the pounding area where his lover's frantically working heart resided.

"Haah….. Ai-Aibou…. I… Please… Ughn!"

"Fuck, Yami… you feel amazing…. ahhh…. Mmmm!"

"Yūgi-"

Feeling Yami's leg begin to cramp up on his shoulder, Yūgi once more backed away and flipped his Darkness onto his hands and knees before forcing his way inside once more; his reentry causing his lover to go down onto his elbows and yowl like a cat in heat.

Yūgi was close, could feel it in the way his balls clenched and shivered, felt it in the way his sac was drawing up into his body and the way the knot within his stomach coiled tight like a band ready to snap at any minute. Below him, Yami panted, whined, and groaned, tri-colored locks matted with sweat as he tossed his head side to side; pink tongue moistening his lips as feverish screams dried them out.

Beautiful… so very beautiful…. The way the candle light glowed on his slick skin, making him look ethereal.

Breathtaking. Exquisite. His beautiful, amazing Atemu.

He was so close, Yami could feel it in the way his gut was clenching, the way his thighs were shaking and how dots had begun to form in his eyes. His cock was drooling copious amounts of precome onto the blanket below him, soaking the cloth in his juices as his head thrashed from side to side and his throat went raw with his cries.

"Aibou!... Oh God…. Ai-Ai… close… so close!" he cried, tears of frustration and pleasure beginning to leak from his tightly closed eyes as he moved a hand under his body to wrap around his nearly purple cock. Nearly reaching the jerking shaft, Yami sobbed out in despair when the searching hand was ruthlessly slapped away before a hard hand was putting pressure on his back and forcing him to bend further onto his knees.

"No… You come from this… or not at all…." Yūgi panted from above the darkling, bending his own body so his chest was flush with Yami's back as he sucked and nipped the exposed and sweaty nape of his Darkness.

"Aibou… please!"

"You heard me, Yami."

Sobbing brokenly, Yami dropped his head to the floor and shook like a leaf in a storm as his hand move from under his body to clench and unclench uselessly by his head. That coil was getting tighter in his stomach with each hit to his prostate and Yami feared he'd go insane, unable to stand so much excruciatingly pleasurable torment for much longer.

"Aibou…. Aibou… Aibou! Yūgi, Please!"

Wrapping an arm around Yami's chest for better leverage, Yūgi pulled back until only a few inches of his shaft remained before he rotated his hips, the head of his cock swirling across his lover's prostate in a maddening dance that he knew would end his lover before thrusting deep once more only to repeat the process a second time.

And as predicted Yami howled, his body rearing as if electrocuted as he tossed his head and screamed until his voice cracked; body spasming as is if in the throes of a seizure as he achieved his release. Body bucking uncontrollably, Yami whined with each spurt that left him, his cock jerking and shuddering as he soiled the blanket underneath him; drenching it in his come before he finally collapsed in exhaustion, body trembling sporadically as his breath hitched with each twitch.

Groaning at the way his lover's inner walls fluttered around him in response to their owner's orgasm, Yūgi gave a few final thrust before he too reached his end. With a howl Yūgi buried himself deep, Yami's name passing from his dry lips as his balls clenched and unloaded, his hips giving minuscule bucks with each spurt that left him before he too collapsed, crashing down atop his lover and sending them both to the floor.

For what seemed like a small eternity they lay there, Yūgi still atop Yami as their bodies twitched and shook with aftershocks; Yūgi's softened shaft having long since fallen from within his lover. The air had grown cool again, the heat from before having died with their release, and their bodies were now pimpling in gooseflesh, but both males were rather content where they were, soaking in the body heat of their lover and just enjoying the disappearance of that itchy ache for the time being.

After another few moments Yūgi finally rolled off of Yami and shakily got to his feet, stumbling a few times before he steadied himself and set off to their bedroom, Yami not even moving a muscle as he went. He was too tired, he was sore, his body was lucid, and he was happy right where he was, thank you very much.

Returning on still shaky legs, Yūgi came back baring the thick comforter from their bed, which he happily draped over his lover before setting about blowing out the candles until the only lighting left was the city lights that could be seen from the balcony of their apartment. Grabbing up the decorative pillows from the couch, Yūgi quickly dropped those next to Yami before sinking to the floor and cuddling up to his nonresponsive lover, snickering as he placed one pillow under Yami's head before snagging the other for himself.

"We're not sleeping in our bed?"

"Do you feel like moving?"

"Aibou, I don't think I could move if I wanted to…. I think you liquefied my bones."

"A job well done I'd say."

"Mhmmm."

Snickering once more, Yūgi pressed close, humming as he felt Yami shift onto his back before a muscular arm draped across his waist and tugged him closer to the hard body of his Darkness; filling him with the scent of sweat, sex, and Yami, as he got comfortable.

Drawing patterns on the moist chest, Yūgi sighed, placing a kiss to the thumping heart he felt there before lifting his head and looking down at his darkness; waiting for him to open his eyes and look back before he began to talk.

"Don't ever let it get that bad again, Yami. Next time tell me and we'll figure something out."

"Aibou-"

"It wasn't a suggestion. I don't like when you go to that place, Yami; it scares me."

"Aibou, you know I'd never hurt you-"

"I'm not scared for me, Yami, but for you. The Puzzle is gone, but it still has such a hold on you… You are more than just my Darkness, you know that right?"

"I know, Aibou, I do, honest; but that part of me is so ingrained, I can't just cast it away…" Yami whispered, his eyes shifting away so he didn't have to stare into the saddened eyes of his Aibou. He honestly thought he could control it better, that he had a handle on that part of himself. That fearful side that was still afraid of the Puzzle, of its power and what it could do to him; of what would happen if the Light cast him away again, shut him out like before when he had nearly killed Kaiba-san. Yūgi had been afraid of him and being without that Light had been Hell. He had been in the dark again, alone, and tormented by the shadows that lived there with him; but he had known then that there was his Light out there, the sole means to keeping the shadows at bay, the one who had freed him, which only made the torment that much worse.

The Puzzle may be gone, lost forever in the shadows from which it originated, but it still would forever have its hold on him.

Feeling a soft hand cup his face, Yami was forced forward once more, a gentle voice pleading with him to open his eyes until he was staring into shimmering amethyst; falling in love all over again as his Light down at him with nothing but acceptance and love.

"Then tell me when it gets bad; we are in this together remember? We aren't connected by mind anymore so I need you to tell me when that fear comes back," Yūgi urged with a tender smile and glittering eyes as he pressed a loving kissing to trembling lips. "I know that empty feeling doesn't help any… sometimes I feel it too… like the longer we go without contact is proof that you've rejected me…"

"Aibou! I would never-"

"I know, Yami, and I think I'm better able to rationalize that because I didn't spend 3,000 years in constant torment; as such, you need to tell me when that feeling begins to creep up, ok?

"Ok, Aibou."

"Promise me, Atemu."

Chuckling at the use of his name, and the way Yūgi was glaring down at him, trying to look serious, when he looked nothing short of adorable. Though Aibou had grown and become a man in his own right, losing most of his soft features and sky nature, he would still forever be that boy he met all those years ago with the round face and even rounder eyes.

His Aibou, forever.

"I promise, Aibou. And my promise is my bond."

"Good."

Bestowing Yami with one final kiss, as if to seal their deal, Yūgi once more made himself comfortable on Yami's chest; resting his head over he thumping heart as Yami once more wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yami."

"Aibou, I highly doubt it's still Valentine's Day."

"Still, I'm going to say it anyways."

Chuckling, Yami squeezed his lover close and dropped a kiss to his sweaty forehead before tucking Yūgi into the crook of his arms so he was resting more readily on his bare chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day Aibou."

_**0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0**_

Chibikit- …. I'm not exactly sure what happened here... This went from being a really simple Valentine's Day/Red Day fic to being…. Well that (points above). (sigh) for some reason my brain just doesn't do simple. I hope it came out ok in any case.

Drop me a review, ok? Tell me your thoughts.

Well, Happy Birthday karia Finley, and Happy Valentine's Day everyone else. Ja!

_**End Notes**_

"_**Watashi wa, mou hitori no boku, ni anata o aishi," – Formal way to say I love You other me**_

"_**Watashi wa, Aibou, ni anata o aishi."- Formal way to say I love you too Aibou**_

_**Oden: Oden is the quintessential comfort food in Japan to take the chill off of winter. Ode is a Japanese winter dish consisting of several ingredients such as boiled eggs, daikon, konjac, and processed fishcakes stewed in a light, soy-flavored dashi broth. Ingredients vary according to region and between each household. Karashi (type of mustard) is often used as a condiment.**_

_**As stated in the manga, Yūgi's favorite food is Hamburgers**_


End file.
